В ад и обратно: Окончательный Rewrite издание
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: Когда Galactica исследует поле обломков, которые пришли из ниоткуда, они получают шок своей жизни в виде нового оружия войны, два военных корабля и расы, чтобы добраться до Земли. Прежде Окончательный переписывает серии.


В ад и обратно : Окончательный Rewrite издание  
Ах, вернуться к моей старой корни. Как вы, несомненно, знаете, я Рон настоящий фанат , и этопереписать мою известная история в ад и обратно . ( Вызывается Thab далее ) Если архив не говорил вам , это Gundam SEED/ Battlestar Galactica кроссовера. Оригинальная версия была опубликована ( и законченный) 3 года назад. Мои навыки письма тогда сосала . Теперь, если я могу смешивать два мира , которые никогда не имели много общего ( Bleach и Вавилон 5 ) и создать хорошую историю , то я могу переписать это . То же бросок, тот же сюжет , просто лучше письменно , иразличные сроки : .Часть GSD еще битве за Берлин , ноBSG часть в течение первого сезона : Tigh меня, Tigh Me Down , если быть точным.  
ГФАС -X1 Уничтожить разрывал через Берлин , как Красная Армия в 1945 AD .  
Луч пушки разорвал черезстарый немецкий капитал , как нож сквозь масло горячее в то время как обороняющиеся войска ZAFT становились убиты.  
Сопровождение Земной Альянс МС сделала немного, чтобы помочь массивной монстра , но опять же, то, что может его остановить?  
Минерва была всего лишь 10 километров, и далеко за пределами диапазона оружия .  
Ничто не может прикасаться к массивным оружием.  
Ну, пока ZGMF - X10A Свободы , пилотируемый Кира Ямато, не прибыл с архангелом , входя под радаром .  
Лучевая винтовкаСвободы выстрелил в массивных Mobile Suit , ноLightwave щиты просто сделал выстрелы отскакивают .  
Любой уцелевшие части ZAFT либо поддержали ада выключен или были вырублены поУничтожить массивные лучевого оружия .  
" Кира , закрытиеМинервы дюйма Мы не уверены, действительно ли они нападут на нас или нет , но - "  
Кира , не слышать остальное, как он был вынужден уклониться лучевая винтовка огонь от GAT -01 Windams иZGMF - X24S Хаос, которые excortingMS / MA .  
В этот момент во времени, что-то случилось.  
Это не будут найденыZAFT , Земной Альянс или Orb сил в битве сезам много позже.  
Он был назван рандомизированное природных FTL событие , и шансы для этого были в одной сто трлн . Довольно высока, не так ли?  
И шансы были еще выше , что такое случается в жилом системы.  
Теперь это должно было произойти в Берлине , и это было о сосать в каждом корабле, мобильных войск и зданий в районе Берлина.  
Кира уволил своего лучевая винтовка , положив началоRNFTLE .  
EMP это вызвало выбили все электронное , а само мероприятие послал их по всей галактике .  
Они не заметили, поскольку они служат были выбитыкрайне жестоких силприродных FTL прыжок, как искусственно созданный FTL скачки были довольно нежны.  
Один Aprilius , столица растений  
Гилберт Durandal никогда не ругались, но если он думал, что , в настоящее время было прекрасное время, чтобы начать.  
Минерва не было.  
Конечно, это избавит их отАрхангельска исвободы, но он нуждался в Минервы.  
Тем не менее, он думал, что видел этих подписей энергию раньше.  
Более управляемым и гораздо меньше, но очень похоже.  
"Председатель ? Совет готов начать встречу. "  
"Я буду там в ближайшее время. "  
Между тем, по всей галактике ...  
75 судов вылетел через пустоту , поиск дома под названием Земля .  
Их творения вдруг разрушили их дома после 40 лет без слов.  
Сайлоны уничтожили все, и убили всех .  
Но один военный корабль выжил :Battlestar Galactica .  
В течение нескольких месяцев Galactica пас и защитил ее гражданские обвинения , отражаяСайлоном baseships , что напали на них .  
Сегодня , ситуация изменилась .  
Лейтенант Феликс Гаэта и Колониальная Инженерного корпуса майор Рональд Пинкертона были работает над улучшениемDradis массивы на большой корабль во флоте .  
И это не было интересно .  
«Нет, ты идиот. Тот идет туда , что один идет туда ! "  
Гаэта был с трудом дело с CCE главнокомандующий .  
Этот человек зналГалактика -класса крейсер , каксвои пять пальцев , ( он лично курировал Галактика ремонт 20 лет назад ), но редко видел каждыйчеловек .  
Он всегда висел в своей каюте , только делать что-то , когда его технические навыки были действительно необходимы.  
" Неудивительно, что Dradis только половину диапазона . "  
Он указал на два отключить кабели .  
«КтоFrak отключил эти ? "  
" Подождите , майор, не - "  
Он подключен в них , получая шок своей жизни .  
Буквально : 250000 вольт прошло через его руки, его титановый скелет и, наконец, в его волосы , что делает его торчат дыбом.  
"Это была не очень хорошая идея . "  
Он отпустилкабели , упав на палубу ниже.  
Гаэта сделал пометку позвонить парикмахеру корабля.  
ПОСЛЕ смеялись его задницу на боли майора .  
" Гаэта ... "  
Лейтенант посмотрел на майора .  
" Помоги мне , или я клянусь Аид Я сделаю вашу жизнь в сущий ад , когда я встаю на мою собственную. "  
Гаэта НЕ хотели знать, чтомайор будет делать, чтобы его, поэтому он сделал свой путь вниз , помогая полупарализованном человека вверх.  
" Ты в порядке , сэр? "  
" Я вам скажу , когда я вернуть себе чувство в пальцах ног. Проверьте Dradis ".  
Гаэта закатил глаза , но сделал так, как сказал мужчина и посмотрел на консоль Dradis рядом с люком.  
Диапазон увеличился менее чем на 60 %, но разрешение было деградированных незначительно.  
Несмотря на это, было собирание огромной массы мусора только за пределами визуального ряда , и если бы не сумасшедший трюк майора , они бы never've заметил.  
"Там что-то около . Я пойду скажуCommander. "  
"Конечно, оставить меня здесь , сволочь ".  
Гаэта проигнорировал майор и направился ближайшего телефона.  
" Лейтенант Гаэта в CIC . "  
" CIC ".  
" Основные Пинкертона и я завершения изменения Dradis блюдо , и экраны, здесь встаютмасса предметов 500 км по левому борту . Я думаю, что майор захочет кого-нибудь для проверки . "  
" Зачем он тебе , чтобы дать нам сообщение ? Он мог бы сделать это сам. "  
" Он ... "  
Он оглянулся и майор , который пытался двигать рукой .  
" Не расположен на данный момент: шокирован себя во временный паралич. "  
" Хреново быть он. Я перенаправитьмедицинской команды, чтобы получить его оттуда . "  
Гаэта посмотрел на обозленный покинуть майора , которого восстановление контроля над его ног.  
" Хорошая идея. "  
Гаэта была порвана.  
Он оставилболь в заднице , чтобы он мог вернуться к CIC или подождать, пока медики приехать?  
Нет конкурсе.  
Он оставил майора , где он стоял .  
" Когда я получаю чувство в моем ноги назад , GAETA , ВЫ FRAKED ! Ты меня слышишь? "  
Звездный крейсер Галактика: CIC  
"Поле обломков ? "  
Гаэта кивнул .  
" После того как мы закончили изменения в Dradis , он взял только вне поля видимости. Я думаю, что майор хотел бы, чтобы взглянуть , лишь бы stripmine его. "  
" Вы чертовски правы , я был бы! "  
Командующий Уильям Адама повернулся лицом к майор , который шел к ним, и теперь почти совершенно лысый , а также.  
"Я думал , вы были парализованы . "  
Чрезвычайно короткошерстных майор потер плечо.  
"Одна из немногих хороших вещей о том , что предки были генетически спроектированы в том, что вам восстановить гораздо быстрее, чем кто-либо другой. Еще немного капризная , но я должен быть в состоянии пойти и посмотреть ".  
Полковник Саул Тай посмотрел на майора .  
" С чем? Некоторые из этих обломков может быть слишком близко дляRaptor , вы не можете летатьMk II и даже если вы разработали Mk VII , вы не леталViper в лет ".  
" Вы, кажется , что-то забыла . Мой старый Mk I находится в правом борту полета Pod , и он может летать . Получить его в порт Pod для запуска, и вы будете иметь другого пилота Viper на линии. "  
Тай посмотрел на Адама .  
" Еще один пилотный помогло бы , и было бы вытащить его из наших волосах в течение более чем нескольких дней. "  
Это был единственный плюс .  
Наконец , командующий уступил.  
" Сделай это. Если есть что-нибудь , что в мусор, который мы можем использовать - "  
" Получить команду хищных птиц вместе, и я буду лишить ее до костей . Черт, я даже найти применение для костей . "  
Его ухмылка была почти инфекционных , так командир приказал его прежде, чем он на самом деле оказался заразным.  
" Ну , его Mk I немного меньше, чемMk II , так что если что, он может перемещаться области астероида , не проблема . "  
" Боеприпасы будет проблемой, хотя: .Mk I имеет только половину боеприпасовMk II имеет "  
Адама вытер очки стканью.  
" Пинкертон , что будет соответствовать Mk I с двумя Gunpods . Он сделал это во время Первой войны Сайлонов . Он сделает это сейчас ".  
Battlestar Galactica порта полета под вешалкой Bay: 45 минут спустя  
"Это - "  
Основные ухмыльнулся при виде его Mk I , подходят с двумя 40мм Gunpods по крайней мере с 600 патронами , в пусковой трубе .  
"Является ли произведение искусства. "  
Гален Тироль посмотрел на майора .  
" Ты даже не носил летный костюм . Эта штука неRaptor , вы знаете : это не под давлением " .  
" Все CCE персонала носят свои летные костюмы под их униформы. "  
Тироль посмотрел на человека , который частично снял куртку , показываябронированной версии стандарта колониальным вопросом костюм полета флота.  
У него даже былметаллический ошейник на шее.  
"Ха . Нет шлема , все же. "  
Рон протянул руку и взял его из кабины и прыгал в , связывая его в голову.  
" Smartass ".  
Люк закрылся , и майор был привязан к своей старой птицы. Он закрыл фонарь кабины и далпальцы до ЛСО .  
" Время летать . HAHAHAHA ! "  
Он был запущен в вакуум , кудахтанье всю дорогу.  
Как только он очистил крейсер , он повернулся к общему направлению поля обломков .  
Два Mk IIs переехала в формировании с ним.  
" Viper 357, Viper 149, Позывной Старбак : Командующий Адама хотел, чтобы сопровождать вас . "Майор пожал плечами. " Viper 149, Viper 357, позывной Psycho : Понял. Имейте в виду , что поле обломков составляет несколько часов ушло . Это будет долгий путь . "  
" Психо , Старбак : Понял. Raptor 058 , где Frak ты? "  
Майор посмотрел на Dradis экрана.  
Формирование восемь Хищников было за ними , четко следуя им , чтобы забрать все,майор увидел , как ценно.  
" Старбак , Бумер : . Вы знаете, эти вещи не так быстро, как гадюка "  
Перед Старбака могли приступить к работе, майор нажал кнопку в его кабине.  
Под Mk I был мощным Pod помех , что приведет к затоплению беспроводная с достаточной статической , чтобы сделать их уши кровоточить.  
Это был вопрос о его отключения беспроводной, но чтобы был бонус .  
Примерно через 20 секунд , он поднял палец с кнопки.  
" ЧтоFrak это было? "  
" Что-то, чтобы закрыть тебя к черту . Теперь, давайте сосредоточимся на работе. "  
Он видел Старбака покачать головой , но она подчинилась.  
" Raptor 058 , следите за контакты Сайлонов . Я бы не хотел ввернут ".  
" Психо , Бумер : Понял. "  
Основные перевернуть другой коммутатор , привлечениеавтопилоте.  
" Включите автопилотов . Мне нужно, осознающими и бдительными , не онемела от хранения на рукипалку слишком долго. Ни слова, Старбак ! "  
Через 2 часа  
"Ну, я не ожидал такого . "  
Обломки были везде.  
"Раптор команды , оставаться вне поля обломков . Гадюки , на меня. "  
Старбак слышал Crashdown сказать " fraking права мы не собираемся там , но ничего не сказал об этом.  
Майор был заинтересован в то, что было в поле.  
С другой стороны, кто , черт возьми, сделал это ?  
Сайлоны ?  
Сомнительно.  
" Фрак меня. Вот почему вы хотите найти эту вещь. Вы ищете маяк или что-то, что выведет нас на землю! "  
" Я думал больше вдоль линий расследования и / или спасения . "  
Mk I повел , уворачиваясь от массивных патроны тускло-желтое мусора.  
" Это дерьмо похож на него сошел корабля».  
Они пришли набольшее сечение , установленный с CIWS батареи и большие орудийные башни .  
" Да, он пришел с корабля . Raptor 058 , контактный Galactica . Я хочу , чтобы спасти некоторые из этого дерьма , и мне нужныбольшие FTL - корабль способны сделать это. "  
" Психо , хот-дога : я вижу гигантские fraking сайлонов в это дерьмо ! "  
ViperОсновные закружилась в медленном кругу , глядя на массивные машины .  
Майор покачал головой , как он получил хороший взгляд на них.  
" Как бы не так : я вижу кабине люков на некоторые из этих вещей , и большинство из них открыты. "  
Он вплотную приблизился к0005 двойника , который отсутствовал его " оружие с открытой кабиной .  
Пилот был мертв : жареная радиацией.  
" Естьтело внутри одного из них . Жареная на массивные передозировки излучения Вавилова-Черенкова , от вида этого ".  
Старбак побледнел .  
Это случилось только с очень старыми или расстроенные FTL дисков.  
" Фрак меня".  
Она заметила" Сайлонов " с закрытым люком.  
"Некоторые из них были закрыты люки , майор. "  
" Будем надеяться, что у них есть выжившие в них. Столько, сколько я хочу , чтобы спасти этот материал , я бы предпочел не быть полным кладбище. У меня есть проблемы с этим. "  
Гадюки , перемещаемых через мусора, и хот-дог заметил массивная машина , легко размер основного корпуса Галактика .  
" Ух ты. Майор, вы видите это ? "  
"На самом деле я. Raptor 058 , Psycho : Я посылаю вам видео . Ретранслировать его на Галактику CIC : Я думаю, командующий Адама хотели бы увидеть это " .  
Jammer Pod также была Recon пакет прилагается к нему, записи и отправки видео в реальном времени Хищники , который передал его на Галактику .  
«Галактика , хот-дога : . Видим много нетронутой сайлонами гигантские здесь "  
" Хот-дог , эти вещи имеют кабины ".  
" Так что рейдеров, если вы умны об этом. "  
" Ваш был временным , Старбак , и - сладкий дочери Зевса. "  
Старбак обернулся и увидел , что основные пилы :корабль , почти все белые (безкрасного и черного в нижней части ) и просто правильный размер для запуска машины, как огромный " сайлонов .  
"Майор , мы просто ударил золота ".  
" Да, черт возьми . Галактика , Psycho : вы видя это, командующий Адама " ?  
Звездный крейсер Галактика: CIC  
" Психо Фактический : я делаю. "  
Оба мужчины смотрели на экраны, которые обычно отображаютсяDradis показания .  
"Это в полной неприкосновенности , актуальна. И с количеством спасательных от остального поля обломков , мы собираемся нужно более одного корабля ».  
" Согласен. Я сообщу президенту. "  
" Понял , актуальна. Получить еще пару Хищники здесь , загружать их с морскими пехотинцами , если вы можете , сэр : я хотел бы хороший взгляд на внутреннюю , что корабль " .  
Адама поправил очки .  
» , Конечно, будет .  
Этот человек былинженером и ученым.  
Он почти не обращал внимания нападение колоний , хотя он был очень зол в связи с гибелью его семьи.  
Из всех , он был единственным , чтобы получить любой сон в течение 33 инцидентов.  
Он не принимал участия изо дня в день мероприятия , что большая часть экипажа прошли.  
Его задачей было , чтобы убедиться, Галактика была готова быть превращен в музей .  
Как только началась война, он быстро помог получитьонлайн систем вооружения и убедились, что все было готово к бою.  
После этого ... он был бесполезным.  
Он не любил , потому что он был знаком пенсионного корабля.  
Сейчас ? Теперь человек снова был жив .  
Полезное .  
" Ди , Patch меня с колониальным One. Мне нужно поговорить с президентом. "  
" Да, сэр ".  
Viper 149  
Они нашли три нетронутых судов (основной называется гигантскийМобильная крепость, тем не менее, и она могла понять, почему ) и 14 нетронутым супер-размера pilotable сайлонов .  
Старбака определены частей по крайней мере 50 или более.  
Как и ожидалось, майор хотел, чтобы каждый кусок .  
Она видела, как причина , (очень модернизации Галактика , очень основное вооружений ) А если серьезно , было бы занять несколько недель , чтобы спасти то, что можно было спасти !  
Тем не менее, майор кудахтанье .  
Кудахтанье . (: . Изображения японских Dub Kenpachi Zarakiанглийский дубляж одного не достаточно сумасшедшим )  
Он давал им все головная боль.  
"Майор , закрыл Frak вверх! "  
" Ха ха ха ха ха ха ха ха ха ха ха ха ха ха ха ха ха-ха! "  
Если человек был не так полезно , Кара бы уже бросили каждый раунд KEW она в fraking ублюдка.  
«Актуальные , я могу его убить? "  
" В то время как вы будет делать Вселенноймного хорошего убить его , Старбак , мы все еще нуждаемся в нем . "  
Сумасшедший майор летел по кругу , в результате чего женщина-пилот головокружение.  
" Кстати, я думал, что Mk II был более маневренным то Mk I. Как , черт возьми, он outturning меня? "  
"Его Mk I больше похоже на Mk IV был после изменения он внес в это во время войны, Старбак . Только тот, вMk VII можете бить его , пока он за штурвалом этой проклятой вещи. "  
" Командир, он ненормальный ".  
Голос Адама вдруг следа юмора в нем, и даже немогла беспроводной удалить его.  
"Это семья Пинкертона в целом. "  
Старбак вздохнул и сдался.  
" Итак, какмы Frak перетащив это дерьмо обратно в Галактику ? "  
" Vergon Express, Гринлиф и монарх будет буксировать обломков еще в смену. Мы будем тянуть в Гедеона , Баа Pakal Pyxis и в четыре часа, если у нас нет большую часть материала . "  
В этот момент , казалось, что майор восстановил свое здравомыслие.  
" Рекомендовать Вы тянете их в настоящее время , сэр. Там слишком много всего три корабля затягивать ".  
"Insane или нет, я должен согласиться с ним. "  
" Говоря о безумной , я собираюсь попробовать посадкой одного из кораблей . Любой уход присоединиться ко мне ? "  
Старбак сопротивлялся таран ее Viper в его в попытке убить человека .  
Как только он говорил , хотя , трио Хищники прыгнул дюйма  
" Вы позвонили , с ума сошел? "  
Майор усмехнулся по беспроводной .  
"Я сделал. Мы посадкебелый корабль , и ты мне нужен. "  
3 года. Именно столько времени прошло с тех пор я начал Thab и вошел в мир фанфики .  
Соригинальной версии не делаю это для себя , (я не могу закончить основную сюжетную линию , как я не сосала тогда, и было подсказки, где я был на самом деле происходит с ним), я полагал, что начать все заново.  
То же литые, же основной сюжет , различные устройства сюжет. ( Одним словом, путешествие во времени / FTL перегрузки диска, как я использовал в полет Валькирии . Какого черта я думал тогда? )  
Вместо Resident Evil символов я использовал в оригинале, я думаю, что вытащить больше единиц, аниме это время.  
Какие из них , я не уверен .  
Тем не менее, я должен благодарить универсальная для принятия более BSG материала я могу использовать .  
Кровь и Chrome карман Battlestar ,Осирис , почти идеально подходит для CCE работы, и если Grea позволяет мне , я могу использовать его оригинальные судов.  
Корабли видели в оригинальной версии ... я держу те . Мне нравится мой Зевс -класса крейсер Дредноуты .  
Слава Богу, я до сих пор эти истории в курсе, в противном случае я буду работать с нуля. Опять же .  
Другой угадайку : какой корабль затонул в этот день ? ( 27 мая )  
Сделайтеправильное предположение , и вы получите приз.  
В следующий раз на Thab Ultimate Edition перезаписи:Mad майора и его морские пехотинцы борту Архангела и Сайлоны забастовки.  
Ja Ne !


End file.
